<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by Novafive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979266">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novafive/pseuds/Novafive'>Novafive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Ratings: PG, Romance, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novafive/pseuds/Novafive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First date at the saucer. Cloud has been fighting his feeling for Aerith for a while and he is about to lose the battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dropped my pack and leaned Buster against the wall. It had been a rough day. Emotional. Give me something to kill any day. Barret and his drama with the people in his home town. Just watching it was exhausting.<br/>
I didn’t know who I was yet, or where I was going. Everything was a mystery but I did know I was for some reason emotionally damaged enough that feelings, everyone’s feelings, were more than I was interested in dealing with. Sure, I’ll save the world but don’t expect me to care about it.<br/>
And the girl. All smiled and giggles and how she covered her mouth when she laughed and those big green eyes you could just drown in… No, She was the worst and must be held at arm’s length at all times.<br/>
But she did have this way of sliding closer… close enough that you could smell the lotus blossom in her perfume and almost feel that soft heat that radiated off…<br/>
“Stop.” I said out loud and grabbed my temples to stave off the threatening ache in my head.<br/>
There was a knock on my door, probably Tifa, it usually was. She was a whole different kettle of worms. She was familiar and kind, and I liked hanging out with her, maybe too much and I knew she wanted something from me then I could never give. Sure, I'd flirt but only because it pissed Barret off so much.<br/>
I unzipped my shoe on the way to the door and when I dragged it open it wasn’t T. It was her. Big green eyes, goofy grin.<br/>
I resisted the urge to slam the door in her face as blind panic rose in my chest. I couldn’t breathe or think. I stood there, looking at her like some kind of ape in headlights.<br/>
“Hi!” She said cheerfully and did that little twist thing with her hips that drove me…<br/>
”What do you want?” I asked and could hear the venom in my voice. She never took the hint. I wanted to scream at her in that moment “Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how painful it is for me to look at you, to breathe you in and not just crumble into dust and blow away? How can I face every monster in the world, every Shinra and yet you are the thing that terrifies me the most? Don’t you know you could destroy me?”<br/>
“I’m here for our date. She chirped. Caught off guard, as usually by this demon in a fairy suit.<br/>
“What date?” I scanned my memory but felt sure, even with my sieve of a brain I’d remember something as momentous as asking her out.<br/>
“The one you took in payment for being my bodyguard, silly. Don’t you remember?” The smell of her crossed my nose at that moment and my body lit up like a flare. I took everything in me to keep from sweeping her up and overwhelming her…<br/>
I opened my mouth and I knew what I was going to say. I was going to say “Thanks but no thanks, princess. It’s been a long day and I’m too tired to go play some stupid games.”<br/>
What came out was. “OK, let me grab my money belt.” I suddenly felt betrayed by my brain.<br/>
I stepped away from the door and she walked in, leaned against the wall.<br/>
“Doesn’t she know how dangerous that is? What I might do…” My mind screamed, so I took a deep breath and thought about Barrett in a nighty and got control of myself.<br/>
“Keep thinking unsexy thoughts.” I whispered.<br/>
“What?” She asked.<br/>
“Nothing. Let’s get this over with.” I turned any pushed her out of the privacy of my lair.</p><p>***<br/>
“I love carnival games.” She said and I frowned.<br/>
“You would.” I said sarcastically but the way it sounded in my brain was softer, more a compliment. I mean, I knew that about her already. I could walk into a room and tell you what her eyes would light on first, what would delight her and what would annoy her. I knew her mind much better than I knew mine.<br/>
“I guess you must have seen some terribly things, being a soldier.” She offered quietly. There was warmth and compassion there. She wanted to soothe me, I could hear it in her voice.<br/>
“I guess. I don’t remember. It’s all hazy before the train station in Midgar. Even that I only have a little recollection of.” T leaning over me, her face hopeful but worried. Tifa did this thing that just… she’d be all sexy and stuff but talk to me like she was my mother. Not a connection any man wants to make in his head. It put her firmly in my friend zone.<br/>
“Were you in pain?” She asked then, a frown cutting across the lovely face.<br/>
“Not too much. I only had a couple of bullet wounds. One was infected, that was probably painful.” I offered as if it was nothing. And it was nothing. Pain was just life. You get shot or cut or fall off a bridge into some flowers. Shit happened.<br/>
But I looked at her face and saw real sadness there. It really bothered her that I might be hurt. There was a tear and suddenly I was overtaken with an irresistable urge to wipe it away. My bare finger grazed her cheek and scooped up the errant droplet. Fire filled my hand and seemed to burn her cheek as a blush emerged under my hand.<br/>
Drowning again. Always drowning in this girl.<br/>
“It’s ok. I don’t mind. You get used to it.” I offered trying to sooth her, console her.<br/>
“No one should ever get used to it. If I were your…” She stopped and pulled away having revealed too much. Ah! So, I wasn’t the only one playing my cards close.<br/>
I refused to entertain this train of thought further. I wouldn’t think about her and I as anything more then companions, I wouldn’t entangle her in the shit show my life was, I couldn’t bear…<br/>
I couldn’t bare to fall for her because losing her would end me.<br/>
‘But it’s too late, isn’t it?’ A voice in my head echoed.<br/>
“Yes. Far too late.” I whispered and she looked at me, the brilliant smile returning. It was far too late that night when I saw her there, standing in the light of the marquee. I knew then, didn’t I, afraid to move one more step down that street toward her. People passed as dark shadows and she seemed bathed, highlighted in this radiant aura, this nimbus of divinity.<br/>
“You fell before you were even 100 yards from her.” My brain said and it was true. Somehow my soul knew hers, recognized it and raced to it, terrifying me and making my heart skip a beat. Each footfall toward her that first night had been terror and ecstasy.<br/>
And here I was now, inches away, trying to pull back and drawn in like flotsam in a whirlpool, ever downward and consumed by her. I was falling helplessly into her gravity.<br/>
In my pocket was a ring I’d bought for her. It was delicate gold work and when I’d seen it in the merchant's cart, I felt like destiny was breathing into me. Our flower. Reunion flower. The reconnection of two souls over eons. Every meeting with her was reunion with my whole and it was so hard to not take her into my arms and…<br/>
“Oh! Win me a Mog!” She said and pointed to a nearby game.<br/>
“Fine. But don’t get your hopes up. These games are all rigged.” I sighed, glad for the relief from my inner monologue.<br/>
“You’re a super soldier. You can’t get a basketball through a hoop?” She was teasing and I couldn’t stop myself, I put my arm around her waist and pulled her toward the Kiosk. I expect her to pull away, but she didn’t, she made a little sound and leaned into me hard. It felt good, she was very warm and there was this amazing sensation of tingling all over.<br/>
“OK, you’re very funny.” I said in my most sarcastic tone.<br/>
“I am, you know.” She said and leaned her head on my chest.<br/>
“I love you,” I mouthed, no sound coming out. I was practicing it. It felt awkward on my lips and my throat constricted with fear, but I managed to move my lips in that general configuration. I was never going to tell her, oh no, but It was a small step, acknowledging it.<br/>
“Three balls for a GP!” The barker yelled. “How about you lovebirds, Win the lady a prize?” Lovebirds. We’d been called that so many times you’d think I was immune but no. A thrill ran through me.<br/>
“How many do I have to get in to win her a mog?”<br/>
He looked at my uniform and seemed a little nervous.<br/>
“Ten.” He said and I put down 4 gp.  I then proceeded to sink all twelve. She was right, I am a super soldier. What she didn’t know was I was showing off for her.<br/>
He handed her the mog and she hugged it. “It’s so soft!” She said and before I could react kissed me on the cheek. I felt my own cheeks flush and it throbbed where she had touched me. I felt a little lightheaded.<br/>
“OK, now what?” I said reflexively. I fought with a smile.<br/>
“Are you.. are you grinning?” She asked and looked me in the eyes.<br/>
“No.” I insisted. I got control and my face clamped into my usual frown.<br/>
“I think you are!” She said in this little sing song voice. I pulled her a little closer and she leaned against me again, Her hair brushed my face and tickled me and I wished for a cold shower. This girl seemed to know instinctively how to drive me wild.<br/>
“What do you want to do next?’ I asked with a bored sigh. It was a façade that was completely slipping.</p><p>***<br/>
“I’m hungry,” She announced. I took out my smart pad and looked at our funds. Not much. I was hungry but I’d forgo food if she wanted to go somewhere expensive. She pulled me toward food court and looked around.<br/>
“There!” She said and pointed through the crowd. I looked with trepidation, but it was good news. Panic!burger. Not only cheap but my very favorite food in the universe.<br/>
We went in and ordered. I had a triple burger all the way with a giant fries and a chocolate shake. She had a single with fries and Strawberry hake.<br/>
I carried the food to the table and sat, she slid into the booth across from me and grabbed one of my fries.<br/>
“I will kill you.” I said with a dark look and she smiled. I couldn’t help it, my face broke and a small grin curled my right lip<br/>
“There! A smile I saw it, no take backs!” And then it got worse because I chuckled. “Oh and that as definitely a laugh. See, you do have a personality.” She chided.<br/>
“I have lots of personality.” I said defending myself.<br/>
“Yes, all of it grumpy.” She returned.<br/>
I sighed and unwrapped my burger. I was so hungry I devoured it and then finished the fries. When I looked up from my food her burger was gone too, and she was nibbling at some potato wedges. I grabbed one and she glowered at me. “I really will kill you.” She offered.<br/>
I did smile then. “You and what army?” I asked.<br/>
She held up her little hands balled into fists. “Major Damage and General Violence.” She offered with a very determined look.<br/>
“Oh, well, you sure scared me.” I stole another wedge and popped it in my mouth.<br/>
“Hey!” She cried.<br/>
“You’re done. I can tell, you’re playing with them.” I told her and she glared at me, ate one more to prove me wrong and then jumped up.<br/>
“Can you sing?” She asked.<br/>
“No.” I answered grabbing the tray and picking up our mess.<br/>
“That’s a yes. We can do Karaoke.” She said and put her finger in the air to make a point.<br/>
“Wait, how does any of that make sense?” I asked as I dumped the trash in the box and lead her into the main hall.<br/>
“Well, whenever you say you can’t do something with that much conviction, it means you’re good at it, you just don’t want anyone to know.” She told me with great assurance.<br/>
“No, it doesn’t.” I argued.<br/>
“Can you dance Cloud? No. Then he dances well enough to impress Andrea. Can you walk in heels, Cloud?’ No, and then he practically runs to Don Corneos in them…” Her “no” was a pretty good impression of me.<br/>
“Fine. Yes, I can sing. I have been told I have a very lovely voice…” I confessed and she brightened and hopped from foot to foot. “I just choose not to.” I added.<br/>
“Great!” She announced and grabbed my hand, pulled me into a tube and the next thing I know I’m sitting in a karaoke bar. She sat across from me, flipping through a list of songs…<br/>
“So, you’re singing too?” I asked.<br/>
She looked horrified. “Me? No, my voice sounds like mice drowning in razorblades…” She offered not looking up.<br/>
I took the book away from her.<br/>
“Hey!” She said.<br/>
“If I’m singing, I’m choosing.” I announced and I could tell she had surrendered by her sigh.<br/>
I flipped through the songs, I knew a lot of them, pop trash from the radio that I’d loved as a kid sitting alone in my room looking… The headache threatened with an image of a lonely boy watching life instead of participating and I shoved it away. Whatever my memories were, I knew they were bad, and I didn’t want anything to intrude tonight.<br/>
I saw the song and my heart told me it was the right one. It said a lot of things I wanted to say. I didn’t think I had the guts. Maybe if I didn’t look at her when I sang it…<br/>
I touched it on the pad and leaned back.<br/>
“What did you pick?” She asked and I looked at her and said nothing. “No fair, what did you pick?”  She tried to grab the pad from me, but I held it over her head and kept it out of her reach. She crawled all over me trying to get it and I can’t say I didn’t like it.<br/>
“And here’s our next singer, Cloud Strife.”<br/>
There were butterflies in my stomach, but I wasn’t as nervous about singing in public as I was about what I’d be singing.<br/>
I got up and there was polite applause. They didn’t know me and frankly the three people before me had sucked bal… um… a lot.<br/>
The music began and I could tell she didn’t recognize it. It was a kind of obscure song but it was perfect. The beat was fast and techno, a club song but really, it said everything I wanted to say to her in that moment.<br/>
“When you walk away<br/>
You don't hear me say,<br/>
"Please, oh baby, don't go."<br/>
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br/>
It's hard to let it go</p><p>You're giving me too many things<br/>
Lately, you're all I need.<br/>
You smiled at me and said,</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, I love you,<br/>
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"<br/>
When we are older you'll understand<br/>
What I meant when I said,<br/>
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple."<br/>
I got the nerve to look at her, her eyes were glistening, and I smiled, turned to her and jumped off the stage, landing in front of her. I took her hand as I sang…</p><p>“When you walk away<br/>
You don't hear me say,<br/>
"Please, oh baby, don't go."<br/>
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br/>
It's hard to let it go</p><p>So simple and clean”<br/>
I pulled her to her feet and close to me, moved my face close to mine.</p><p>The daily things<br/>
(like this and that and what is what)<br/>
That keep us all busy are confusing me<br/>
That's when you came to me and said,</p><p>"Wish I could prove I love you,<br/>
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"<br/>
When we are older you'll understand<br/>
It's enough when I say so<br/>
And maybe some things are that simple”<br/>
I spun her away from me, keeping the microphone close to my mouth and I could feel her breath catch. I pulled her in close, we were face to face, I could smell her breath, cinnamon and cardamom, and I was intoxicated. Every bit of resistance slipped away then and I was hers and I would die for her if she asked. There had never been anything I could deny her but in this moment I accepted that as a sacred trust, as my destiny, to be her body guard until life and breath left me. I was hers, completely.</p><p>“When you walk away<br/>
You don't hear me say,<br/>
"Please, oh baby, don't go."<br/>
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br/>
It's hard to let it go</p><p>Hold me<br/>
Whatever lies beyond this morning<br/>
Is a little later on<br/>
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br/>
Nothing's like before</p><p>When you walk away<br/>
You don't hear me say,<br/>
"Please, oh baby, don't go."<br/>
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br/>
It's hard to let it go.”<br/>
At some point, the music stopped, the crowd cheered and I got a standing ovation. I didn’t notice any of it, I was caught in her eyes, sliding down the curl of her lip and mesmerized by the feeling of her body pressed against mine, her breath on my lip, and I knew this was the girl I would marry. If she’d have me. I’d spend every moment making her every dream reality.<br/>
It was intense, my glare and she pulled away from it, maybe more conscious of the world watching our first moment of intimacy. Maybe I scared her. She turned me around and started clapping and cheering for me. I noticed everyone else then. The adulation was nothing compared to the feeling of her hand in mine.<br/>
For the first time in my memory, limited as it was, broken and disjointed, I let myself dream a little. Our wedding. Watching her come toward me in a white dress. Stunned and vulnerable, tears hot in my cheek as I realized she would be mine forever. Holding her with her stomach large with our baby, us lying in a field, my head in her lap as the sound of our children’s laughter rang out…<br/>
“Sir, sign here.” Some woman said. I looked up and a waitress was holding a smart pad.<br/>
“What’s this?” I asked.<br/>
“Your tips.” She said.<br/>
“I don’t…”<br/>
“You didn’t know? If they like you, the audience can give you GP. You did quite well. The two of you are such a beautiful couple.” She said.<br/>
“Yes, we are.” I said before I could stop myself. I looked down at the pad and saw we’d made 500gp! That was more than the others made all day gambling.<br/>
I signed the pad and she touched hers to mine transferring the funds.</p><p>***<br/>
“Dancing.” Aerith was saying. I nodded. Anything.<br/>
A heady while later she was in my arms and loud music thumped a driving beat and our bodies moved to it.<br/>
I was sweaty and tired, but I wouldn’t have stopped for anything. We danced for an hour and she pulled me out of the club so we could get some air.<br/>
“So, what else do you want to do?” I asked.<br/>
“It’s late and we have to leave tomorrow so…” She said and frowned.<br/>
“Oh.” I said, very disappointed. I never wanted to leave her again, not even for a moment.<br/>
”Yeah, I’ve taken up a lot of your time…” I offered, my entire fantasy crashing down with those words, the old familiar self-doubt, self-loathing coming to the fore.<br/>
“Oh, no, I had a fantastic time. We should do this… um. More often…” That wasn’t how that sentence was supposed to end. She was editing herself again.<br/>
I felt the ring box in my pocket and almost pulled it out. “Let’s do the sky tram back to the hotel area.” She said and I nodded, followed her.<br/>
It was a hollow feeling. Empty. Like not just the date was ending but my life. I got on the tram and looked out the window.  There were so many things I wanted to say but they felt somehow, inappropriate. Hard to say. Painful.<br/>
She carried the conversation. I didn’t dare talk because if I did, I’d say stuff she might not want to hear, I might go to far and declare my love, ask her to… to… And if she said no…<br/>
The tram stopped and she and I got out. She threw her arms around me as we walked back to her room and I didn’t want to let her go. I held her tight.<br/>
“This is the best night of my life.” She said.<br/>
“Yeah, far as I know, me too.” I said and she gently punched my chest with a HEY!<br/>
I laughed. Before I knew it, we were at her room.<br/>
“So,” She said.<br/>
“So,” I said.<br/>
“Um. I had fun.”<br/>
“Yeah. Me too.”<br/>
“Too bad we’re leaving.” She said and hugged her mog. I wanted to punch that stuffed animal and take his place.<br/>
“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d have fun but…”<br/>
“Me either.” She said.<br/>
“I doubt that. This is your kind of place. You’d have had fun with anyone.” I told her.<br/>
“Not anywhere near as much. Maybe we can… I don’t know, do it again sometime?”<br/>
“Definitely.” I said. “Yeah, as soon as we find Sephiroth…figure all this out…”<br/>
“Well, I mean… there are things we could do while we look, like picnics or walks…”<br/>
“Yeah, we could totally do that.” I agreed anxious to steal every moment I could with her.<br/>
She smiled and her whole face brightened. I wanted to kiss her then, but I didn’t think she’d want me to.<br/>
“Well. Good night.” She said.<br/>
“Yeah.” I was kind of grateful because her proximity was weakening my resolve to be a gentleman.<br/>
“Yeah, Good night.” She vanished into her room and closed the door.<br/>
I leaned my forehead on her door and tried to will myself to leave. I wanted to stay here all night, listen for the sound of her murmuring in her sleep. Strain for the sound of heyr sleeping breath.<br/>
The door jerked open then and I fell forward, tripped and landed on top of her. I managed, with my faster reflexes to put my hand behind her head to keep her from hitting it on the floor when we impacted.<br/>
A loud thud and an Oh! And I found myself laying on to of her, my arms around her. I looked up and met her eyes, she chewed her lip and didn’t break the glare. Her lips parted slightly and she closed her eyes, pressing closer into my chest.<br/>
My resolve broke and I pressed my lips to her. She sighed and I was lost…</p><p>****<br/>
I woke from dozing next to her. We were wrapped around each other and I felt complete. I looked up and she was smiling, playing with my hair.<br/>
“I love you.” I said suddenly and she turned and looked at me. She looked startled.<br/>
“I thought you were sleeping.” She said in a whisper and I nuzzled closer to her. “I love you, too.” She said.<br/>
There was this urgency in me. I felt like we didn’t have time to dawdle, we needed to start the future right now.<br/>
I reached over to grab my pants and pulled out the ringbox.<br/>
“I want to ask you a crazy question.” I said.<br/>
“I know what you’re going to ask, and the answer is a hedgiepie.” She said grinning.<br/>
“What?” I asked.<br/>
“If I could have any animal for a pet, I’d have a hedgiepie.”<br/>
“A, a hedgiepie? Those violent, ugly little things that try to kill me all the time?” I asked.<br/>
“Yes, they’re cute and I feel like they’re mean because no one has loved them enough.” She said and the moonlight came in through the window just then. It illuminated her, making her skin glow and I ran my hand across her hip. Gooseflesh rose and she shivered.<br/>
“If you got a pet hedgiepie, I’d end up having to kill it when it ate the neighbors…” I said.<br/>
“I would never speak to you again.” She said with some conviction.<br/>
“That’s fine, we could kiss more that way.” I said and she giggled.<br/>
She made a guttural noise and kissed my cheek.<br/>
“What did you want to ask?” She said, innocently. I knew she didn’t suspect. I didn’t even think I’d do it. I didn’t know if I had the guts.<br/>
I handed her the box and kissed her cheek.<br/>
“I wanted to ask if you would do me the great honor of being my wife.” I said and her reaction was immediate.<br/>
She leapt up and opened the box. I knew at that moment this was crazy, no one proposes on the first date though I did rationalize that we’d technically, and probably been what other people would call dating for months.<br/>
Walks near the encampment, sharing popsicles in Section 6, picking flowers outside Kalm.<br/>
“Cloud?!” She said and flipped open the box.<br/>
She took out the ring and slipped it on her finger, held it up and admired it. “It’s.. It’s…” And she cried then and threw herself into my arms, her tears soaking my chest.<br/>
She snuggled there and wept, and I thought I’d really screwed up. I mean, I was very good at screwing up when it came to reading people.<br/>
“Are, are you ok?” I asked.<br/>
“Yes.” She sniffed. “It’s our flower…” She said and wept some more while holding out the ring and looking at it.<br/>
I let her cry til she stopped.<br/>
“So. Um.. you want…”<br/>
“Yes. Oh yes. Let’s do it.” She said and pulled me impossibly close.<br/>
“I haven’t really thought this through, but I guess we might find a minister and… when do you want to do this?”<br/>
“Now.” She said and leapt out of bed. “Before you come to your senses and change your mind.” She added. Funny, I was thinking the same about her.<br/>
“I love you.” I said. She turned then and caught my eyes.<br/>
“Love is a very small word when I look at you, Cloud Strife.” She said and threw on her dress.<br/>
I teared up a little. She threw my clothes at me and I got up. “Where are we going?” I asked.<br/>
“This is the Gold Saucer, weirdo.” She said.<br/>
“You’re a weirdo.” I returned and she kissed me.<br/>
“There are wedding chapels all over the place and we have money from the karaoke.” She said.<br/>
“Oh, yeah. Hun.” I said.<br/>
“OK, Let’s see, we need rings and flowers… a dress. OK look. Take this and find a wedding chapel and schedule a wedding.” She said.<br/>
I looked through the directory and found one call “Moggie Cavern Weddings.” I said.<br/>
“Yes!” She called.<br/>
I knew her better then I realized. I knew her favorite song and color. I knew that her dream was to have three kids and a husband and live in a little garden. I knew she liked her pancakes with honey. I realized how much I watched her and how much I’d gleaned.<br/>
I called. “He says he has one in an hour.” I yelled. I heard her in the shower in the bathroom.<br/>
“Yes!” She called and the water went off and she came out.<br/>
“Your turn!” She took the phone and pushed me into her bathroom.<br/>
I entered the bathroom and climbed into the shower. “I don’t have my hair stuff here.” I yelled.<br/>
“Good,” She said opening the door and grabbing her toothbrush. “This is a no spike wedding.” She told me. She shoved her toothbrush into my shower and got it wet.<br/>
“Is the romance already dead?” I asked and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.<br/>
“I love you.” She sang and I smiled.<br/>
I got out and toweled off. She pushed me on the toilet and took out a blow dryer. “I didn’t know you were a stylist.” I said sarcastically.<br/>
“Sh.” She said and fussed over my head. “Hold still! It has to be perfect.”<br/>
“Look, the only thing that’s perfect about me is my hair.” I groused. “And you won’t let me put in my product.”<br/>
“Ooo, a split end.” She said.<br/>
“What?” I jumped up to check and she pushed me down again.<br/>
“Are you a girl?” She asked.<br/>
“Like I said, my hair is my money maker.” She leaned down and kissed me and when she tried to pull away, I wrapped my arms around her.<br/>
“We have to go.” She chided and turned to fix her own hair.<br/>
I got up and put my clothes back on and as soon as I was finished, she came out.<br/>
“Are. Are you wearing makeup?” I asked. She flashed me an outraged look, but I could see the shine of the lip gloss. “You are. As if you could be more beautiful.” I said not realizing that last part was coming out.<br/>
She softened then and came over and hugged me. “Are you sure?” She asked.<br/>
“I bought that ring in Kalm. I’m sure.”<br/>
Three months I’d been carrying that ring. I wasn’t sure why I bought it, that was impulse. I didn’t know what I was going to do with it. That was faith. I didn’t know I was going to ask her to marry me. That was a crazy brave risk. But I knew that marrying her right this minute was the best decision I’d ever made.<br/>
“Ok,” She said with an excited inhalation.<br/>
“ok.” I answered and hand in hand we walked out into our future.<br/>
***<br/>
The wedding was tacky and wonderful. I wore a rented powder blue tux and cried like a baby when she came down the aisle wearing a white dress she’d found as we walked to the chapel on a sale rack. She carried our flower. There had been just enough for a bouquet at the florist next door.<br/>
I held her in my arms the whole time, afraid to let go, that she’d run away. We laughed and cried the whole time. The witness was an employee at the chapel.<br/>
I thought about waking Tifa or Barrett but I knew that was a bad idea. There would have been arguments and harsh words. I thought about Nanaki as well, but he was exhausted and needed to rest.<br/>
It worked out, though, the minister and his employee were fun, nice people who laughed with us.<br/>
“I’ve seen a lot of couples in here.” The minister said. “I think you guys have a real chance.” He added.<br/>
My favorite part was when he said “I am proud to present, for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Cloud Strife.”<br/>
We walked back to my room to collect my things.<br/>
“Aerith Strife.” She said. “Aerith Gainsborough Strife? Mrs. Strife.”<br/>
“I like Wiafu.” I said.<br/>
“I’ve never heard that.” She said.<br/>
“It’s what they call wives from Saow Seng. Tseng comes from there…” Lightening pain flared through my head and I grabbed it and groaned.<br/>
I felt her hands on my shoulders and then she was rubbing my temples and the pain subsided.<br/>
“I love you, relax” She was saying. I stood.<br/>
“I’m ok. It’s gone now. I’m fine. Come on.” I grabbed my pack and shouldered Buster and we went back to her room for our honeymoon.<br/>
I woke up in the morning, naked in her bed. She was in the bathroom and I heard her singing. She was correct in her assessment of her voice, but it still made me happy to hear it.<br/>
I nestled in the sheets and buried my face in her pillow, breathed deep and dozed when there was a knock on the door.<br/>
I was lost in my bliss, just joyful.<br/>
“Have you seen Cloud? He not in his…” I heard Tifa say.<br/>
I turned in time to see her bearing down on me.<br/>
“How could you?!” She demanded looming over me.<br/>
“I…” She punched me then and I saw stars. She didn’t pull it, hit me full force and I thought I heard my jaw squeak. “Taking advantage of an innocent girl like this. You are the worst kind of creep!” She was yelling, fury in the red eyes and bloodlust, too.<br/>
“Get off my husband!” I heard Aerith shriek behind her and Tifa leaned back, let go of my shoulder and looked absolutely stricken.<br/>
“Husband?” She asked.  I held up my hand and showed her the ring.<br/>
Aerith pulled her off me as I cowered in my wedding bed and checked my face. She wrapped around me and kissed my wounded jaw.<br/>
“Married hun?” I heard from the doorway and looked at Barret, who seemed very, very pleased. He would no longer have to worry about me flirting with Tifa. She was clear for him to maybe someday get up the nerve to date.<br/>
“Congratulations.” I heard Nanaki’s measured, sophisticated voice say.<br/>
“Yeah, Thanks.” I muttered.<br/>
“This is crazy.” Tifa said. “You can’t just get married. Its… crazy.”<br/>
I looked at her and caught her eyes. “I’m sorry T. I love her.” I said and she looked like I’d slapped her.<br/>
“He loves me.” Aerith said happily.<br/>
“Are you sure?” T asked.<br/>
I nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” I said. I knew then that my words were hurting her and that her feeling for me had been deeper than I thought. I didn’t want to hurt her, but I was madly in love with Aerith and knew. Knew she was the one. The mother of my children. My companion in old age. My lover, friend and confident. It was so easy with Aerith, I always knew what to say, what to do. Who I was?<br/>
That was it. I knew who I was when I was with Aerith.<br/>
“Well, then I guess we should have a celebration breakfast. Maybe we can make some money and stay another day or two so you can have a proper honeymoon.”<br/>
She stood and turned looking defeated and I felt like shit. Not enough to let go of my wife but, bad.  I pulled Aerith closer.<br/>
“We figured out how to make money. Cloud can sing Karaoke. They tip if they like you.” Aerith offered brightly.<br/>
“Cloud can sing” Tifa agreed. Her smile turned nostalgic.<br/>
“He has a gorgeous voice. He sang this song to me. Simple and Clean… It was so beautiful.”<br/>
When she mentioned the title Tifa’s shoulders tightened and she turned and looked at us. “Simple and Clean?” She asked.<br/>
Aerith nodded. “It’s beautiful.”<br/>
“I know the song.” She said and looked really broken. I didn’t think it had any significance for her. But maybe it did from the look on her face.<br/>
Tifa left the room and Barret followed her. Nanaki hesitated.<br/>
“You do make a lovely couple.” He said and I felt like he meant more than that with it. Like he was approving. Unofficially trying to assuage any guilt or doubt I might harbor. He turned then and left.</p><p>****<br/>
Nanaki followed Tifa and Barret.<br/>
“Hot damn, I’m sorry I missed it. I bet it was a beautiful wedding. They make a great couple don’t they T?” Barret was saying excitedly.<br/>
Nanaki was once again astounded at how dense and thoughtless Barret was. Barret was a good man, and Nanaki liked him but often wondered how he’d survived being so oblivious.<br/>
Every word Barret said seemed to cut into Tifa like a knife. Her shoulders flinched and her breath was ragged.<br/>
“Might I have a word.” Nanaki said politely.<br/>
She turned and he could see the red edge on her eyes. “Um Yes.” She said Barret stopped beside her. Nanaki cast a doleful eye on him.<br/>
“Alone.” He said and glared.<br/>
“Yeah sure. I’m going to breakfast. I feel so good! Weddings are such beautiful events and they make me so happy. Hope for the future, you know? Welp, I’m going to go see if I can win the all you can eat breakfast challenge. See you there.”<br/>
He walked away clueless.<br/>
“Yes, Nanaki?” Tifa said. He could tell from her body language she wanted to be alone to cry.<br/>
“You are surrounded by callous men.” He said quietly and she broke, cried and fell beside him. He nuzzled her as she grasped his fur and wept to make his heart bleed.<br/>
“I’m such an idiot.” She said.<br/>
“Not at all. You’re a beautiful woman and it has nothing to do with you. We just don’t get to chose with whom we are in love.”<br/>
“You don’t understand, Nanaki. It used to be me he was in love with. I knew, at school. He put a flower on my desk every morning before I got there. A wildwood rose. My favorite. Blue. My favorite color. I knew he loved me, and I pushed him away because he wasn’t popular. I watched as all the kids made fun of him. Sometimes I made fun of him, too.”<br/>
She looked away then.<br/>
“Children are cruel.” He offered.<br/>
“But I loved him, too. Other boys would say they brought the flowers, but I knew it was him. The way he watched when I found them to see my reaction. I saw him in the woods one day. He played alone a lot. He was building something, another of his obstacle courses. He was singing Simple and Clean. I wanted him to sing it to me. But he sang it to her. She got everything, even my song.” She said and wept again and ran her fingers in his fur. He made a shushing noise and let her cry. Hoped it would be enough because she’d find no comfort anywhere else.<br/>
“When I found him at the train station I thought the gods had sent me a second chance. A chance to love him. I thought they sent him back to me.” She said and sniffed, wiped her eyes. “OK, I have to get myself together and go to breakfast and pretend to be happy about this.”<br/>
“You’ll find someone, Tifa. I know someone out there loves you the way you deserve.” He said.<br/>
“But it won’t be him.” She said and stood, walked away to go to breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>